Bull Dempsey
James Smith (born 1986) is an American professional wrestler. He is signed to WWE, where he is working in their developmental territory NXT under the ring name Bull Dempsey. Wrestling history 'World Xtreme Wrestling (2008-2012)' Smith would make his debut on August 9th show as Donny Johnson to lose against against AC Sledge. He would change his name to Smith James and in last match would lose in a 4 way tag match to Four Way to Black Talent'd Wrestlerz (Bobby Ocean and Slyck Wagner Brown). 'Independent Superstars of Pro Wrestling (2009-2010)' Smith would debut on May 30th to lose against Flash Wheeler.He would challenge for vacant ISPW World Heavyweight Title in a 20 Man Summer Rumble but lost to Judas Young . In his last match he would defeat Nicholas Nice in a Street Fight. 'Showcase Championship Wrestling (2009-2012)' He would make his debut on May 16 to win against CK Kross. His last match would be against Doink The Clown in which match he would lose. 'Force One Wrestling (2009)' His first and only match was a tag team draw with tag partner Rockin' Rebel against The Repeat Offenders (Crazy Ivan and Pete Nixon). 'Fazoo Crew Wrestling (2010-2011)' Smith would debut on December 30th with a tag team victory against The NOW (Hale Collins and Vik Dalishus). His last match would also be a victory in a tag match against Matt Borne and Pat Buck. 'Impact Championship Wrestling (2011-2013)' Smith would debut on March 13 in a win against Earl Cooter. His last match would be a loss against Maff. 'Pro Wrestling Syndicate (2011-2012)' Smith first match would be a win against Matt Tremont. His last match would be against One Warrior Nation. 'Total Nonstop Action (2011)' Smith would compete in a dark match against Mark Bravura to win. 'National Wrestling Superstars (2011-2012)' Smith would debut in a losing effort to Princess Niya and The Nigerian Nightmares (Laifu and Raifu) . He would compete in a Captain Lou Albano Memorial J-Cup Tag Team Tournament only to lose in the First Round against The 2 Rude Dudes (Corey Havoc and Steve Rogers). His last match would be a tag win against LA Smooth and Manu. 'American Championship Entertainment (2011-2013)' Smith would debut on August 13 in a Lethal Lottery Tag Match in a win against Chris Cayden and Hush Holiday. He would also win a Battle Royal to crown #1 Contendership for ACE Dimond Division Title. He would go on to lose the match though. He would form The New Age Wrecking Crew with Vince Steele and enter in a tournament for ACE Tag Team Titles only to lose in the final round to The Movement (FNB and Jamal Jackson). They would at ACE Destined For Greatness win the titles in a ladder match. They would hold the titles until they lost in a Three Way Tag Match to The Middle East Connection (Abdul Fahad and Jafar Fahad). That would be Smith's last match. 'New York Wrestling Connection (2012-2013)' Smith would debut to lose a tag match against Style And Finesse (Mike Donovan and Rob Vegas). Smith would team with Bill Carr and win a Three Way for #1 Contendership match for NYWC Tag Team Title. Bill Carr and Smith James would defeat the The Beaver Boys (Alex Reynolds and John Silver) for the titles. They would keep the titles until they would lose it to Mikey Whipwreck and Stockade in a Double Dog Collar match. That would be his last match with company. 'Women Superstars Uncensorsed (2012)' Smith would compete in one tag match against Austin Williams and JD Smoothie which he would win. 'Rampage Pro Wrestling (2012)' Smith would compete in one match in a losing effort against Chris Jacobs. 'Liberty States Wrestling (2013)' Smith would debut to lose against Afa Jr. and Shane Helms in a tag match. Smith in his last match would challenge for NWA LSW Heavyweight Title but lose. 'Right Coast Pro Wrestling (2013)' Smith in his very first match would compete in a RCP Heavyweight Title Tournament but would lose in first round. His last match was against King Mega in another loss. 'Premiere Wrestling Xperience (2013)' Smith first and last match would be against Guillotine LeGrande in a losing effort. 'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' Developmental territories (2013–present) Smith debuted on September 12 as he was defeated by Aiden English. He lost again February 28 to Mojo Rawley in 2 minutes 25 seconds. He lost again to Yoshi Tatsu on March 29 in a house show, this time due to DQ. Wrestling facts *'Finishing Moves' :*Bulldozer *'Nicknames' :*''"Big Game"'' :*''"The Last Of A Dying Breed"'' :*''"The Wrecking Ball"'' *'Entrance Themes' :*''"Fighter 001"'' by Chris Whatley Championships and Accomplishments *'American Championship Entertainment' :*ACE Tag Team Championship (1-time) (with Vince Steele) *'East Coast Professional Wrestling' :*ECPW Showcase Heavyweight Championship (1-time) '[[New York Wrestling Connection ' :*NYWC Tag Team Championship (with Bill Carr) External links * WWE.com profile * Official Twitter * Profile on CAGEMATCH.net Category:1986 births Category:2013 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:New York wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster